Just Desert
by Mayuna
Summary: Vergil knew his brother would get back at him one or another but how?  Sequel to 'After School'


The gentle breeze rustled Vergil's silver hair tickling at his forehead. He took one hand away from the book he was reading to brush the offending lock away sighing heavily as he did so. He closed his eyes leaning his back against the trunk of the tree he was perched in. One of his legs dangled off of the branch that he swung lazily back and forth a few times. Naturally his mother had asked where his younger brother was and why he was late coming home. He hadn't replied right away as his hand opened the refrigerator door and he grabbed for the pitcher of milk clutching the cool glass handle. He had known she was going to grasp it away from him before setting it down on the counter. She crossed her arms across her chest looking down at him. He hated when she looked down at him. He felt his entire being freeze inside his body and his soul would begin to squirm as if it was seeking escape from his body. His heart beat faster in his chest as his mouth went dry. With out a word from her she made him explain everything, except of course for the fact that he had switched places with his brother. He knew once Dante finally arrived home he would scream and cry about the wrong that had been done to him. With that in mind Vergil sat and awaited the calm before the storm.

However there were no angry shouts of protest and promises of annihilation. There was silence. It unsettled him as the sun began to dip lower into the horizon. Surely by now Dante would have been home. By now his mother must have known the entire story told in remarkable detail and grand elaboration. At this point he should have had a rock thrown at his head from below. He'd look down and his mirror image would be staring at him.

"Vergie mom wants you." He would say in a mocking tone before sticking his tongue out and running back inside the house. A few times he thought he had heard his mother calling for him but after tilting his head to the side to listen better realized it was his imagination.

His stomach began to squirm unsettling itself. As the light receded giving way to night quicker now his thoughts turned to the worse.

'Where's Dante?' Surely he would be able to take care of himself against most adults let alone any other kids that crossed his path to do him harm but devils were a different story. The two were never permitted to stay out past dark for that very reason. Apparitions roamed the streets more so at night then during they day. They hid in the shadows of sleazy places and in the hearts of wicked humans. Most devils would give their own arm for the chance to get back at Sparda. What better way to extract revenge than through his sons.

Images of his younger brother in a casket suddenly filled his head causing him to gasp and drop the book he was only now staring at blankly. Tears came to his eyes swelling around the flesh of his bottom lid before spilling over to cascade down his cheeks.

"That's it." He said somewhat forcefully wiping his face with the backs of his hand. He sucked in his breath jumping off of the branch to land on the ground several feet below his perch neatly on his feet. He grasped the book to hold in his arms against his chest as he ran towards the house. Each moment seemed an eternity as his feet slid against the smooth grass nearly causing him to fall more than once. He prayed that his brother was alright. As the darkness crept around him he began to fear not only for his brother's safety but for his own. He closed his eyes as he neared the porch pumping his legs faster than before to run from the invisible devils that chased him.

He burst in the front door gasping for air as he set the book down on a nearby table. The clock chimed loudly signifying the time; eight in the evening.

"Oh no, I'm late." He whispered to himself glancing in a mirror quickly before making his way to the dining room. The first person to meet his eyes was his brother sitting in his chair at the table. His face was drawn down and his eyes stared blankly ahead but otherwise seemed in good health. Vergil felt a deep sigh of relief escape from deep in his body allowing it to wash over him in waves. Distantly he heard his mother utter a soft gasp and was soon aware of her presence by his side. She knelt next to him gently tracing the tracks his tears had left behind with her soft cool hands.

"Vergil sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked concerned smoothing down his hair before taking him into her arms.

"Eva do not baby the boy; Vergil by my side immediately." His father's voice could stop any devil dead in their tracks and make their blood freeze in their veins. It boomed with authority and demanded respect making it clear to his sons that he was in fact lord over his manor. Vergil took a deep breath knowing that Dante had told them the day's events and now he would be in trouble. With each step he took closer to his father he said good-bye to his freedom and all of his privileges. He stopped next to his father making sure to keep his posture straight and his trembling to a minimum. His heart beat wildly as he attempted to calm his breathing deciding it was in fact futile. His father stared at him with his impenetrable gaze and he knew he was sizing him up.

The clock chimed again this time signaling it was half past the hour causing Vergil to jump. Sparda sighed removing the monocle he wore over his left eye producing a cloth to clean it from his pocket.

"Tell me Vergil…" He began. Vergil sucked in his breath as his arms went rigid at his sides knowing it was his time for his judgment. "What possessed you…" Vergil shut his eyes tightly as the words fell from his fathers lips reaching his ears. "To be late for dinner?"

The boy cracked open an eyelid than another only left with his mouth slightly agape to stare at his father.

"Huh?" He asked his brain fuzzy and trying to grasp what had just been asked. His eyes quickly flicked to Dante as his brow furrowed.

'Didn't he…tell on me?' He wondered.

"Vergil eyes on me not your brother." Sparda stated placing his monocle back in its rightful place bringing his full attention back to his oldest son. Vergil's eyes moved back to his father.

"I just….lost track of….time…" He said softly the first excuse he could think of coming to mind.

"You know the rules of our home Vergil. I'd expect Dante to be so inattentive but not you. Remember you have to set an example for him. The punishment that I thought was just for worrying your mother and I as badly as you did was to go straight to bed with out dinner since apparently it isn't so important for you to be on time…." Vergil felt his stomach cry out in protest hungrily as his father spoke. "However your brother protested to that quite profusely. Not only that but I believe this is the first time in your life you have not graced us with your presence on time so I will let it slide. This time just don't let it happen again do you understand me?" Vergil nodded his head once.

"Yes sir." He answered softly. In return Sparda nodded his head once as well.

"Good now go take your seat." He said placing his hand against Vergil's head to ruffle his hair a bit. Vergil smirked letting out a soft chortle before walking the short distance to his chair. He pulled it out to sit comfortably resting against its high back. Once again he came face to face with his brother who sat across from him. Dante didn't say a word he only stared straight ahead his face a blank slate his eyes only moving when his plate was put in front of him.

Normally Dante would talk endlessly and have to be reminded several times by both his parents to wait until he swallowed all of his food. He'd poke at his meal with his fork and complain that he wanted a pizza with no olives instead of this garbage. That his parents were trying to poison him when all he wanted was a double cheeseburger and greasy French fries. Tonight however he was silent. He ate his food quietly his gaze moving to his brother ever so often.

Vergil stared at him silently in return as he ate. The fact that Dante hadn't told on him did cause him to wonder as to why. What did he have planned? Maybe he had let it go. Vergil shook his head slightly. 'Unlikely.'

The dinner plates were cleared as desert was brought out. Dante received his usual strawberry sundae while Vergil dipped his fork into the piece of pecan pie. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as its sweet flavor erupted in his mouth. The aroma flowed around the small space filling his nasal cavity. He sighed contently swallowing the bite before taking another.

Dante kept his gaze fixed on his brother and smirked deviously to himself as he lazily popped another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

'He's so wrapped up in his own little world he won't even see it coming.' Dante thought to himself with a small snicker.

"Something funny Dante?" His mother asked sweetly. Dante only shook his head. Vergil opened his eyes to have them focus on his brother. He took in the bemused look on Dante's face and knew the look as his 'victory' smirk. His eyes flashed and sparked dangerously. Inwardly Vergil could hear Dante declaring his win over his brother and he became concerned.

"What did you do Dante?" He asked softly his voice rumbling low in his throat. He let out a small groan as his stomach began to churn uncomfortably. His hand went instantly to hold the area as it turned to a sharp cramping pain. Vergil doubled over banging his forehead against the table as he did so.

"I knew something was wrong." He distantly heard his mother say feeling her cool hands grabbing him from underneath his arms. She picked him up allowing his head to rest against her shoulder. "The poor kid is sick. Come on baby lets go get you to bed." She soothed rubbing his back with one hand as the other supported him against her. He stared down his brother as he was whisked out of the dining room.

"What was that? What did you do Dante?" He called out as Eva walked out of the room briskly making her towards the staircase.

"It was just deserts Vergil." He yelled after him before erupting in laughter that caused him to topple from his chair onto the floor. Sparda stared from his youngest son to the plate of half eaten pecan pie that still sat on the table.

"Did I miss something?" He wondered before deciding to let the boys settle it themselves.


End file.
